Tipsy
by Despaired Poet
Summary: While on a small vacation Shunsui Kyoraku gives alcohol to Retsu as a gift. This is part one of a two shot. Read and Enjoy!
1. Tipsy

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or the picture that sparked this idea. The picture is called Tipsy by MarvelousManga off of deviantart. Beta'd by Murasaki Kaida. This is the first part out of the two shot. Read and Enjoy!

Retsu sat comfortably enough in the sand. Her eyes slightly blurred but she could make out Kenpachi's outline perfectly. The large man had sat far off from the rest of the Soul Society members who'd wanted to enjoy a vacation, since they desperately needed it. She thought he was sulking since he'd been forced to take vacation time instead of fighting with his division members every morning.

He wouldn't even wear a swim suit – he'd just shed his captain's jacket, leaving his chest bare to her lingering gaze, and sat with his back against the small beach house they had been staying in.

It was the last night of their vacation and Shunsui Kyoraku had suggested they have a bonfire with fire works to celebrate the ending of their small vacation. Of course Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika agreed and seeing the four excited, Retsu had agreed to go along with them. Only Kenpachi had said the whole thing was stupid and didn't want anything to do with them. It had left Retsu a little down hearted and wishing she had the courage to speak up to the Spartan captain and tell him what she thought of him.

That she wanted him – had wanted him for the longest time now.

But then, the bonfire wasn't the only thing Shunsui suggested. He'd brought many bottles of sake and even gifted a bottle to herself. Retsu of course couldn't decline the gift, but then she hadn't expected Shunsui to open it and start pouring drinks.

Retsu hardly ever drank sake – in fact she'd only drank sake twice before and both times she hadn't found it enjoyable. So instead of being rude, she drank what he handed her….and kept drinking. Eventually she'd stopped, even Ikkaku thought it a good idea to stop giving the healer the alcohol since she looked like she was about to fall over asleep.

Sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. Her thoughts focused on the secluded sulking captain. He'd been on her thoughts a lot recently. _It must be the muscles so easily on display,_ she thought, her eyes blinking slowly. Her face felt red, she was sure her cheeks were at least flushed.

_It could be how big he is_, she continued in her thoughts. _And tall, he's very, very tall. Or maybe…_She shook her head, which made her sway a little. She wasn't sure if she should be thinking those thoughts about the other captain – but then maybe she should. Why shouldn't she be able to tell Captain Zaraki that she desired him? She decided she would once the world stopped swaying; she looked around at the others. The four drinkers had moved away from the fire and were trying to set up fireworks. She'd meant to tell them it was a bad idea to play with fire while intoxicated, but her thoughts just kept returning to Kenpachi. It was the prefect chance and she would not waste the opportunity.

As her thoughts changed, her eyes trailed languidly over to Kenpachi. Taking a deep breath, she got up to her feet. It took her a minute to make sure she wouldn't fall over before she started walking towards the brooding captain. She tripped a few times, not used to wearing a skirt which restricted her movements. She'd wanted to dress up for their 'party' and picked the outfit Isane had convinced her to buy.

It looked like a traditional Chinese dress, but was in fact a skirt and shirt with no sleeves revealing her bare arms. Isane had said she looked hot in the outfit. Retsu had thought she'd looked completely ridiculous in the outfit, where the sides of the skirt were slit open to mid-thigh.

Now with a little alcohol in her system, she felt completely sexy – desirable even. A large part of her just hoped Kenpachi would think the same. She felt the sway of her long braid brush against her back as she came closer to Captain Zaraki. His head turned, watching her approach, but he didn't say anything to her -- just watched. She felt a shiver through her spine but kept walking until she was standing in front of him. His head leaned against the wall as his eyes –eye since he was wearing the ugly eye patch– were focused on her.

Retsu licked her dry lips and moved closer, before letting herself fall to her knees, positioning herself so that she was straddling his lap. He blinked at her bold move; her hands reached out and grasped his shoulders to steady herself, feeling the toned muscles underneath her small delicate hands. It made her breath hitch.

"You're drunk," he stated. She smiled, moving closer… pressing her body closer to his, feeling him shudder at the contact. Her small hands slid from his shoulders up to his neck, tilting his face up towards her own.

"Not overly," she whispered, letting his chin rest against her breast. She saw his lips twitch, before she felt his hands slid from her bare knees up to her ass, pulling her hips closer to him. She let out a whispered moan, her eyes closing. Retsu moved her head closer to his. "You keep invading my thoughts, Captain. And I want you."

His lips twitched again, but didn't fully smile. She felt one of his hands leave her ass and slide up her back. He pulled the red ribbon, freeing her hair. His hand fisted her hair, making her head pull back a little. "You seem to invade my dreams," he said hoarsely. "…I've always wanted to see what you would look like with your hair free." He paused, looking her over before he grinned. "I was right."

"Right about what?" she asked in a husky voice. His grin was her undoing as her eyes focused solely on his lips.

"You look like a woman who's enjoyed a long night of hard love-making," he said, a meaning hiding behind his words and eyes.

Retsu's smile grew as he grinned, her mouth descending on his. She felt his hand tighten on her ass, as he forced her mouth open for a hot sensual kiss. In the background the fireworks were going off, but neither captains noticed.

* * *

Ikkaku couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the normally quiet and not-so-bold Captain Unohana, who was putting the moves on Captain Zaraki. It had to be an illusion brought on by the sake he'd drunk. It was the only reason he could think of as to why the two opposite captains would be necking in public.

Yumichika, standing beside his friend, was grinning and fisted his hands to his chin. "Go Captain!" he whispered, drunkenly, completely unfazed by the scene.

Shunsui watched with a lecherous grin across his face as he stood behind the two. "I knew giving sake to Retsu would have great desired effects," he said amused. "I just didn't know how great the effects would be." But the two captains were completely oblivious to the group watching their frenzied kisses and groping hands. And when Kenpachi lifted Retsu in his arms, turning and walked into the house, Ikkaku gasped. Yumichika giggled and Shunsui just pouted that they'd left.


	2. Burning

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Part two was inspired by the Valentine's Day picture by X-babe. Beta'd by Murasaki Kaida. And as for the smut scene, yeah I'm not good at writing it, so sorry if it's disappointing. I'd rather just left it off without the smut but because of readers I decided to add the extra 'humpf' into the story. Read and Enjoy!

It had been a few weeks after the night of sex, or what Retsu liked to think of as her drunken confession. That morning she'd immediately fled his room, since she was no longer under the influence of her tipsy mind. Her courage had left her and she'd been avoiding Kenpachi ever since. Every time he game into the fourth division, she sent Isane to heal him. But that was only physical. Every night her mind seemed to drag up the memory of him.

It hadn't been like she'd expected it to be, of course. He'd been a little clumsy and rough but it was still sweet and gentle. She had no regrets, and had expected for it to be a one night type of deal. Now that it was out of her system, she should have been fine…except she wasn't. It was like tasting forbidden fruit and she couldn't help but want another bite.

Then again, Kenpachi hadn't sought her out after she'd left his room either. Nor had he even tried to speak with her now that they were back in Soul Society. This furthered her idea that it was a one night stand…no matter how she wished it wasn't. She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts. There was no use obsessing over what couldn't be.

She had thought it odd that none of the others mentioned what had happened. She'd half expected for the rumors to be going around, but so far she hadn't heard one sound of their tryst. It was odd, but then it had to have been Kenpachi's doing. No one wanted to be on his bad side, especially since two of the witnesses were in his division. It was annoying though, every time she saw Shunsui he grinned and she couldn't help but blush. Renji had been messing with the fire works, so he had no clue that the two captains had been necking in public.

Ikkaku was another story – every time she say him he looked as if he was pained having to remember that night. She couldn't help but laugh, which just seemed to set him off more. Then Yumichika would drag him off, giving her a knowing smile. So it wasn't as if they didn't know it had happened -- the only possible explanation was that Kenpachi wanted this to be kept silent. She should be thankful for that, but oddly enough it only made her more depressed about the whole thing.

Getting back to work had helped put Kenpachi from her mind, but then night rolled around and he was once again in her thoughts. She half wished she could forget the way he felt moving under her, the way his muscles flexed and strained as she road atop him. Or the way his hands slid across her body, making her grow hot for him and his mouth, Lord, that man possessed a wicked mouth.

Retsu shivered, as her eyes closed, reliving that night over again. Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling. She'd been trying to go to sleep, but all that happened was she got hot and bothered again. Agitated, she kicked the covers off her futon and stood up, pulling slippers on her feet. She needed something nice and relaxing –tea wasn't going to cut it this time.

_A bath_, she thought smiling. That was just what she needed. A nice soothing bath in the hot springs and she'd be able to slip right to sleep. Grabbing a towel and some other essentials, she headed towards the hot springs. Once there, she placed her things within easy reach of the water and stripped out of the robe. Folding the material, she placed it a littler further so it wouldn't get wet, then hurried into the water. As soon as the hot water hit her body, she sighed in pleasured. Reaching down, she started untangling her braid letting her long black locks fall against her back, the tips of the hair touching the water.

* * *

That was how Kenpachi found Retsu, her back to him. He made no noise to disturb her or interrupt his view of her. He watched as she pulled her hair from her back, to rest over one shoulder revealing her bare back to his hungry eyes. His eyes traveled from her smooth shoulders, down the slender curve of Retsu's back and stopping at where the water met her waist, disrupting his view of her ass.

His hands itched to touch her, to feel the softness of her skin under his rough hands again, to place hot open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder and bite into her succulent flesh.

Kenpachi knew she had been avoiding him, but it didn't bother him until now. He figured she would retreat after having a night of unrestrained passion. Retsu had been trying to make things go back to normal, where she was complacent and smiling. He respected her for that, but then he'd gotten to see her other side. The side he knew how to bring out and it was such a beautiful thing – almost as beautiful as the exchanged blows between two worthy opponents. He'd gone into the bed room that night thinking he'd have to be careful with her.

Kenpachi grinned; she'd been magnificent and demanding. When she left that morning he'd allowed it. He knew she needed to come to terms with it, so the following days he'd said nothing about it. He'd even gone as far as to threaten bodily harm to those who had been witness to the beginnings of their intense night. Even though so far it had worked, Yumichika kept trying to give him advice and tips which just made the Spartan captain want to kill him. So no, not only was he dealing with forcing himself to stay away from Retsu till she came to terms with what happened but he had to fend off Yachiru's questions of what happened.

Even through all the mess, he'd watched Retsu – caught glimpses of her working, and patiently he'd been waiting, until now. He'd given her enough time to get come to an understanding –that she was an adult and allowed to have this type of relationship. And he'd just have to show her – now.

Kenpachi hadn't expected to be able to get his chance so early, but she'd presented an opening by being in the hot springs so late at night. Tonight, he wouldn't deny his desire for the healer. Shedding his robe, he slipped into the water behind her.

The sloshing sounds of water, alerted Retsu to his presence first, then she'd turned and saw Captain Zaraki standing opposite of her, He stopped moving when she turned to look at him. She eyed the edge of the hot spring, but decided to stop avoiding him. It was better if she just got all this out of the way so as not to hamper their work relation.

"Can I help you Captain Zaraki?" she asked, with a sigh. She hadn't wanted him to show up when she'd been thinking about him. "If it's about that night, it was a one time thing."

"Don't call me that!" he yelled, moving closer and grabbing her by the arms roughly. "You're running scared like a coward."

"I'm not running from anything," she said stubbornly, her hands placed on his chest to push him away from her.

"Liar," he said, cutting her from her movements. She stiffened. Her eyes slanted as she looked up at him, lips pressed firmly together. "You're scared of that night. Believing you're not allowed to have those desires – to be passionate. I've been giving you time, but tonight I'll not release you."

"What?" she asked not understanding the chaotic captain.

"You heard me," he growled, as he let her go, giving her a choice. "Stop running from me. Don't make me repeat myself, Retsu."

"Kenpachi…." She breathed and she did what she'd been waiting to do a week ago, she hurled herself at him.

Retsu's arms wrapped around the expansion of Kenpachi's shoulders and put her lips to his. He grunted as her body hit against his, not from pain but from pleasure, as her breasts were pushed flat against his chest. He let his hands lazily fall on her hips, pulling her closer to him. She wasn't going to run anymore, not when she was still burning from his touch from weeks ago.

Retsu shivered, as she felt his coarse hands slide over her ass, fingers digging into her muscles and lifting her pelvis to his. His arousal pressed against the juncture of her thighs. A moan tore through her lips – her head flung back, breaking the kiss. Kenpachi didn't mind, he pressed his lips against her throat. He nibbled along her throat to her collar bone. As his mouth started to dip lower to her breast Retsu slide her left leg up along Kenpachi's body, and hooked her knee around his hip. This allowed Kenpachi to loosen his hold on Retsu, her back leaning back slightly as his mouth took the puckered nipple into his mouth.

A whimper escaped her throat, her eyes closed as she got caught up in the moment. She was already ready for him; it hadn't taken much seduction for her body to be humming for him. Retsu moved one of her hands along his neck and yanked on his hair – hard. He seemed to get the message as his mouth let go of her breast and his grip on her ass tightened, almost painfully, before he thrust himself into her and all she felt was pleasure.

Kenpachi let out a rough breath against her cheek, before he started moving within her. She was just as tight and hot as the last time, they'd had sex. Retsu's head rested on his shoulder, as Kenpachi did all of the work. He controlled their movements and the pace. She felt his arms flexing, as he pressed her into him then away, and she let out another shiver of pleasure just thinking about it. The water seemed to make everything slicker and hotter, as it sloshed against her thighs and bare ass. The sensation pushed her over the edge, as her orgasm over came her. Retsu's mind seemed to go unconscious as all she could do was feel.

It wasn't much later, that she seemed to come down from her high and found herself once again straddling Kenpachi's lap as he sat in the hot spring. Only this time she wasn't drunk and he was nibbling on her breasts. She let out a loud sigh, and his head came up as he leaned back against back of the hot spring.

"No more running," she said, smiling. "I just hope this doesn't cause too much of an up roar."

"Who the hell cares," was all he said, before he started to continue his previous course of action. And the moment Kenpachi's lips enclosed her nipple, she didn't give a damn either.


End file.
